


Don't go in there

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Pickup Lines, Engagement Party, Feelings, Flirting, Getting Back Together, M/M, Multi Chapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, To Be Continued, beer pong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: It was a night everyone could forget the cage they live in and the Titans, it was Armin's Engagement party, and Eren meets Levi who he hasn't seen in years, and after flirting with Levi and a game of Beer Pong Eren decided to ditch Levi and go outside on a balcony.With alcohol in his system, and thoughts running through his head, Eren decided to say how he felt about Levi out loud, without noticing that Levi was right behind him. And when he was done he decided to go inside and go to bed, but before he could, he was pulled into the arms of his Ex lover, Levi.





	Don't go in there

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally making this a one-shot, but I decided to make it two chapters. anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope you like it! (I will attempt to write the smut, however, Rikki will go over it and she might change a few things.

  
**Hello! I'm Ellie, you may or may not know this but this account is run by three people, we all write fan fiction, I'm the youngest, Momo is the oldest and Rikki is in the middle, I would like to let you guys know that I only write when I'm inspired, which can happen at any time.**

**Note: This was written by Ellie**

  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Attack On Titan in any way.**

  
Eren walked towards a cafe Armin had told him to meet at, Armin mentioned it was urgent and Eren got there as soon as he could, he didn't know what his friend wanted but he knew it was something good by how excited Armin sounded.

  
The cafe came into Eren's view and before Eren could look for his friend he heard Armin shouting, "Eren! Eren over here!"  
Armin waved his arms in the air trying to get his friends attention, "Hey Armin" Eren said as he walked over and sat down, "what did you want to talk about-" Eren half asked but got cut off by Armin's squeal, "IM GETTING MARRIED!" Armin exclaimed "what? to who?" Eren was shocked but happy for his friend "to Erwin! and we are having an engagement party at our house too! I'm so happy Eren it's going to be so fun"

  
"Wait, you moved houses? I was only gone a week... are you living with Erwin now? who's going to be my roommate?" Eren was indeed happy of his friend's engagement, and him moving in with his lover, but he didn't want to live alone either, "you could move in with Mikasa, and who knows maybe you two will get together, but Eren you got it all wrong, the party is at our house. yours and mine, me and Erwin aren't moving in together... not yet at least, and the party is tonight"  
  
Eren took a sigh of relief "Armin you know I'm gay, I don't like Mikasa in that way" Armin had a knowing look on his face, "But you still love Levi" Armin replied, Eren looked a bit uncomfortable by Levi being mentioned, Eren and Levi have been going through a rough patch, they get together, but they break up... they haven't seen each other for over a year now, Levi had moved away when things between them got really bad.

  
Armin noticed Eren's sad mood and immediately apologised "Sorry Eren, I forgot... but you know, now might be a good time to work things out with Levi" Eren looked up at his best friend, a questioning look on his face "What do you mean by that Armin.."

  
"Well, you see... I kind of invited Levi to my engagement party.. surprise..." Eren looked at Armin, his face expression in between 'I'm going to punch you' and 'maybe we can sort things out' but either way, Armin knew he had to get out of there soon, Levi was a sensitive subject for Eren, and Armin inviting Levi over without any notice to Eren was not a good thing for Armin. "Alright well the party starts at 9 and ends at 12, see you there!" and with that Armin got the hell out of there.

 

  
**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Eren was nervous about what was waiting for him downstairs, all his friends were drinking and dancing as far as he could tell, the party had already started and Eren knew that Levi was down there somewhere.. "Alright... I'll only be downstairs a few hours and talk to everyone... then come back up here" Eren told himself as he got dressed, he knew that the next few hours will be stressful but fun, and hopefully if things went well, then Eren and Levi will be friends again, and with that last thought Eren managed to gather the courage and open his door and walk downstairs.

  
"Eren! glad you came downstairs, here have a drink" Armin handed Eren a cup of alcohol and pointed behind Eren "There's Levi Eren, go get him!" Armin shoved Eren in the direction of Levi.

  
Deciding that he really needed the alcohol in his system, Eren chugged his drink and walked over to Levi. The conversation was awkward at first, but the mood quickly changed, and so did the conversation.. soon the two were flirting and touching each other, things were getting steamy between the two of them, Eren noticed this and decided it was just the alcohol talking, he was hoping the alcohol wasn't speaking, and that what was happening between them was real, and not the alcohol bringing sweet illusions.

  
"Levi... If I bite my lip will you kiss it better?" Eren asked Levi, his filter was off and Eren was just saying whatever he pleased. Levi, instead of giving an answer, decided the right thing to do was kiss eren, He pushed Eren onto the closest wall possible and passionately and hungrily kissed him, Eren's hand soon found its way into Levi's black hair, hands were roaming everywhere and the kiss soon turned into an all-out make-out session.

  
They both broke apart, but all too soon for Eren, Levi put both his hands on either side of Eren and leaned close to his ear, Levi spoke low and quiet "I'm feeling a little off today, will you turn me on?" the words repeated in Eren's mind, "I think I already have Levi" Eren spoke equally low, "Your bulge speaks for you... and mine speaks for me" Levi chuckled and grabbed Eren's hand, and started walked through the house, leading him to Eren's room, this sight for their friends was interesting, seeing as Levi had a boner that you could clearly see through his pants, and Eren looked enchanted by Levi.

  
Right before the two reached the stairs leading to Eren's room, Jean decided it would be a good idea to tackle Eren to the ground, "Ow! what the hell?" Eren half yelled "BEER PONG!" Jean shouted, "What?" Eren looked confused "Play beer pong with us! Armin's getting wasted, and we need entertainment so both of you should totally play beer pong." Eren and Levi exchanged looks, and without saying a word they both decided to play, Eren and Jean got up and the three walked towards a table with 6 cups on both sides of the table set up in a triangle shape, and one small white ball.

  
After a heated game of beer pong, and a lot of alcohol, and time for Eren to think, Eren decided that things between him and Levi were getting too heated in such a short amount of time, so he did what he thought was best. He ditched Levi at the First floor and went upstairs to a balcony, he needed to clear his thoughts and fresh air was the best route to go.

  
Opening the balcony doors, Eren felt the fresh air and wind hit his face, the cooling sensation felt great on Eren's face, seeing as the house was hot and he had been drinking... a lot, and the heated kisses between Eren and Levi had made him extremely hot and bothered.

  
Closing the balcony doors, Eren walked up to the rails and grabbed them, he looked at the vast mountains and breathed deeply, lowering his head and gripping the rails Eren spoke softly yet loudly,

  
"Levi... Words can't express how I feel about you, and how you make me feel.. You make me feel alive, you make me laugh and smile and you being happy makes me happy, even though you didn't show it much... and even though you didn't show your emotions I know, And being with you, being around you... talking to you and hearing you laugh was amazing, every second fills me with joy and I never want it to stop, and when you laugh, and when you talk and when I'm with you, it's as if time stops, yet time escapes us and our time together ends... And when you're not here, my lungs are full of air, but when you're around it's as if I'm gasping for air... your breathtaking Levi"

  
Eren Looked up at at the stars, he knew he was alone and he could let his mind wander, and speak freely about his feelings, and he did just that. "Levi... I'm in awe every time you come around the corner, and I wish our time together never ends, but we have our rough patches... we are together, but then we're not.. it's like waves, you pull me in but you push me out... and then you give me a tidal wave of love and emotions when we're alone, but when we are in public, or around someone, you're as cold as a rock, and you have your moments, when you just don't care and you shower me with love and affection anyway.." Eren sighed and looked

  
up at the stars and, moon they were glistening, but so were Eren's tears, he didn't know when he started crying, but here he was.. tears flowing down his face, on a balcony, at his best friends engagement party, and one question was on his mind. "but I need to know Levi.. how do you feel about me? do you love me? because god damn it Levi I love you, and I can't continue this roller coaster of emotions because, in the end, I am torn... And I've had my doubts, that you love me... but I deny it, and every tear that escapes me, that leaves my body against my will... I tell myself that you do love me and that you will get over whatever is going on... but you never do.. and I wish you would just... tell me..."

  
Eren decided to just go inside and go to bed, but before he could turn around he was pulled into someone's chest, and that someone was Levi, Eren didn't know how long Levi was standing behind him, as he talked about his feelings... but what he did know was that, Levi was here. and Levi hasn't said a word yet, and this worried Eren.

  
"Eren.." they both remained still, Levi was contemplating on what to say, finally he opened his mouth to speak "Eren... I'm sorry that you feel like I don't love you, But I do, I love you Eren, and I know I have been secretive, and that I never tell you whats wrong, but the problem is gone, and I'm all yours. No more secrets, and no more coldness. I was afraid before, that people would judge us. judge me. and most importantly, judge you. I don't want you to feel sad, and I'm sorry I made you feel torn... but it's been a year, and I'm different now"

  
Eren got out of Levi's arms and looked into Levi's eyes, they were full of emotions and Eren knew he was telling the truth. "Eren.. go out with me?" Levi spoke quietly but loud enough for Eren to hear.


End file.
